Magia ¡No! Ciencia (Yaoi)
by Leyi Uzumaki Yaoi
Summary: Naruto decidió confesar su amor a Sasuke, pero este lo rechaza. La amistad de ambos se rompe. Tres días después, Sasuke recibe la peor noticia y años más tarde, alguien peculiar aparece en su vida. SasuNaruSasu
1. Desaparicion

**Hola, es algo nuevo, y espero les guste tanto como me fic de Piratas n,n, y traten de no llorar, yo casi, casi lloro D:**

**Advertencia: **Esto es Yaoi, si no te gusta, vete por donde viniste (Con todo el respeto) y si sabes que es y te gusta ademas, te dejara leer, tranquilo/a.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, con tres raras marquitas a cada lado de la cara; era alegre, simpático, tierno, descabellado, revoltoso, infantil y sincero. Tenía 14 años recién cumplidos y un extraño hermano mayor, pues su "Hermano mayor" se había auto proclamado con aquel papel, hacia exactamente 5 años. Según ese "Hermano" dijo "Si mi hermano mayor me tiene como hermano menor, yo quiero su mismo papel y tu serás mi pequeño hermano" extraño, pero hacia había sido y desde entonces, se volvió inseparable, pero hacia unos meses, acepto ciertos sentimientos amorosos hacia él y debía decirlos antes de la Graduación.

Uchiha Sasuke, serio, extravagante, mal humorado, tranquilo, desesperante, frio y un adulto, en el joven cuerpo de un chico de 18 años. Tenía el cabello azabache y ojos extremadamente negros. Desde que conoció a Naruto, hacían 5 años, se auto proclamo "Hermano mayor" del mismo, puesto que le fastidiaba bastante ser el hermano de menor, de su hermano mayor, quien siempre alardeaba de eso y no encontró nadie mejor, para el papel de su propio hermano, que a Naruto, quien se apegó fácilmente a él.

En estos momentos, se encontraba, tratando de sentar al rubio, frente a los libros y que estudiara, por todos los medios posibles e imposibles. El hermano mayor de Sasuke le dijo, que debería hacer estudiar bien "A su hermano menor" para ser un buen hermano mayor, puesto que él, hizo estudiar a Sasuke siempre, no importaron nunca los obstáculos que hubieran en el camino.

—NARUTO…

—Eh, ah Kiba ¿Qué sucede?

—Debemos mostrarte algo, ven. —miro a Sasuke, este estaba tan sumido en sus propios estudios, para el examen de graduación, que tardo en notar la ausencia de Naruto, ni siquiera escucho su "Hasta Luego"

Junto con el castaño fueron hasta unos los patios vacíos y ahí estaban sus demás amigos esperándolo.

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decirlo?—indago Shikamaru.

— ¿De qué hablas…?

—Lo sabemos todo, desde la reunión.

—Reunión ¿Cuál reunión Gaara?

—Creo que no va a funcionar, no confía en sus verdaderos amigos plenamente para confesarse.

—Deja de hablar extraño Sai, verdaderamente no se a que se refieren, debo ir a estudiar—excuso, pero fue difícil huir. —Dattebayo…

— ¡Eso no funciona con nosotros!—afirmaron entre todos.

—Bien, vayan directo al punto.

—Más bien tú quieres que cierto Moreno toque tu punto…—sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ante el comentario bien acertado de Sai.

Trago duro— ¡D-Deja de hablar tan e-extraño!—exclamo nervioso.

—Como quieras, pero si no admites nada, no podremos ayudarte y te arrepentirás luego de la graduación. —Afirmo Kiba. —Vamos dinos "Amigos, me gusta Sasuke Uchiha, lo amo y si no me confieso antes de la graduación, se ira a Estados Unidos y no le veré por años"

Quedo en blanco, trato de digerir las palabras del Castaño, recorrió a todos lo con la mirada y antes de decir algo, por el patio se asomó el Moreno. Este se veía molesto, ya que si no hacia realmente estudiar a Naruto, luego sino, tendría que soportar a su hermano mayor y era lo que menos quería, en su último año de secundaria.

—Oye Naruto, ven a estudiar.

—Por qué no aprovechas el momento Naruto, será ahora o nunca, nosotros nos iremos. —dijo Shikamaru y se levantó de su lugar, los demás le siguieron y dejaron solos a Naruto y Sasuke.

Espero que le siguiera, pues siempre que le ordenaba era obedecido, pero ahí estaba, nervioso, paralizado, sonrojado, sudando, mudo y tal vez ciego y sordo. Llamo su atención, una venita apareció en su frente por que esta le ignoro y término por darle un golpe a Naruto, quien se sobaba la cabeza en estos momentos. Le miro haciendo un puchero, y frunciendo con ternura el entrecejo, pero Sasuke no lo noto y lo volvió a llamar, para que pise la tierra y deje de estar en las nubes.

—Tenemos que seguir estudiando.

—Sasuke…—dudo—Espera, debo… Yo debo decirte algo importante.

—No tengo tiempo, habla. —bufo molesto y siguió esperando, estando a punto de darle otro golpe.

Cogió valor y se acercó lentamente a Sasuke, este no capto sus movimientos y cuando menos lo espero, sus labios estaban en contacto con los de Naruto. Las manos del Blondo se aferraban a sus brazos y estaban temblando, atino a apartarlo, pero fue rudo y Naruto cayó sentado sobre el piso. —Me gustas mucho… Sasuke—se sonrojo, el otro le miro incrédulo. Junto con el beso y el "Me gustas Sasuke" no sabía cómo reaccionar, era evidente que Naruto esperaba un "Tú también me gustas, Dobe…" pero no fue asi.

— ¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!—reclamo, Naruto se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

—En verdad me gustas, desde que nos conocimos, nunca me había dado cuenta y cuando lo hice, fue en ese momento que me contaste, acerca de tu viaje a Estados Unidos y antes de tu Graduación, quería decírtelo, Teme ¡No debiste empujarme de esa manera!

— ¡No estoy de humor para tus tontas bromas infantiles!—exclamo serio y frio.

—Yo creía que tu…

— ¿¡Que yo que…!? ¡Pensaste que te diría que también me gustas, pues no, no te hagas ilusiones, eres un tonto niño aun, no me interesas, solo me sirves como mi "Tonto Hermanito Menor"!

—Sasuke… N-No estoy bromeando pero… Tu solo me usaste para alardear como Itachi.

—Sí, para que más y si no estás jugando, entonces deberías alejarte de mí, no me gustas y ya estoy cansado de que seas tan pegado a mí.

Delante de él le vio derramar sus lágrimas, no le importo y Naruto termino yéndose de allí. Sus amigos no podían hacer nada, eran menores que Sasuke y podría contra todos. Desde ese dia no volvieron a verse. Naruto no fue a verlo en su graduación, por un momento se sintió vacío, pero no le importo, él ahora se iría a una de las mejores universidades de estados Unidos y ya no tenía por qué alardear como su hermano mayor.

La noche posterior a su viaje, Naruto había ido a visitarlo, no fue capaz de notar su tristeza, ya que ni siquiera le vio. El rubio era su vecino, vivía unos metros más adelante, de la casa de Sasuke y esa noche se fue, despidiéndose de Mikoto y Fugaku, quienes eran como sus segundos padres. Itachi descansaba y no fue posible despedirse e irse a su casa. Al dia siguiente, espero verlo por última vez, ahí intentando despedirse de él, pero no estaba, se sintió aliviado, subió al taxi y este se fue hacia el Aero puerto.

**Estados Unidos**

Estaba más feliz de lo pensado. Sasuke no sonreía mucho, pero ahora que su sueño se cumplía, porque no hacerlo. El viaje fue largo, ni siquiera le dolía despedirse de sus padres, ni de su hermano. Recordó por un momento a Naruto, pero trato de olvidarlo inmediatamente. Camino hasta la habitación de su departamento, durmiéndose al instante. En tan solos unos días ingresaría a la universidad, planeaba estudiar medicina y tenía su futuro planeado, encontrar una bella mujer, que no sea una estúpida chica, que le queme su oído, tenía que ser un clon perfecto de su semblante.

Dias después, luego de ya estar completamente instalado, aun sin encontrar a esa Mujer de sus sueños y yendo a paso lento en la universidad, una llamada a media noche, cambio el rumbo de sus planes. Pareciera que hacia horas su celular sonaba sin descanso. Con pesar se levantó, sentándose en su cama y guiándose por la luz del mismo teléfono, logro cogerlo. Al abrirlo vio que el número pertenecía a su casa, sobándose los ojos atendió y un extraño "Hola" de su hermano mayor, le hizo comprender que no tenía buenas noticias, para él, provenientes de Japón.

— ¿Itachi…? ¿Qué sucede…?

—Sasuke hay algo que debes saber.

—No hables de esa manera ¡Quieres asustarme, que puede ser tan grave, para ese tono!

—Créeme que lo es.

—Díselo ya Itachi, no es momento de titubear. —escucho a su padre y el sollozo de su madre detrás.

—Es sobre Naruto…

**Diez Años Después**

La molesta alarma otra vez, ya no tenía paciencia para ella y con notorio enfado tomo la misma, aun entre su pesadilla de siempre y la aventó contra la pared, de la oscura habitación, aunque afuera, era de dia, por allí la luz no filtraba. Esa mañana, la había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Hacia tanto, exactamente un año, que para el parecía un semana, no tenía esa pesadilla, que siempre le ponía de mal humor. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, deseaba con aquella pesadilla, pasar toda la vida en cama.

Camino hasta la cocina, arrastrando los pies y se dispuso a calentar su desayuno, un Sándwich que había comprado la noche anterior como su cena. Cogió un vaso de la alacena, y sirvió el jugo de cartón, que estaba en la heladera. Puso todo sobre la mesa y antes de desayunar, fue hasta una tabla, que estaba fijada sobre la pared de su cocina, dispuesto a marcar otro nuevo dia pasado y ahí vio, la fecha—10 de Octubre del 2024…—su corazón pareció pararse por un momento, y los recuerdos que lo atemorizaban disfrazados como pesadillas, que atormentaban sus sueños, una vez cada año, se dispararon por si solos.

**9 de Octubre del 2014**

— _**¿Itachi…? ¿Qué sucede…?**_

—_**Sasuke hay algo que debes saber.**_

—_**No hables de esa manera ¡Quieres asustarme, que puede ser tan grave, para ese tono!**_

—_**Créeme que lo es.**_

—_**Díselo ya Itachi, no es momento de titubear. —escucho a su padre y el sollozo de su madre detrás.**_

—_**Es sobre Naruto…**_

—_**Sabes que…**_

— _**¡Solo escucha, déjame terminar…!—hubo silencio y un bufido por parte de Sasuke. —Hace tres días el desapareció, fue la noche posterior a tu viaje. Esa noche Naruto no volvió a su casa, la noche del dia que hiciste tu viaje, su madre apareció desesperada, puesto que creyó que Naruto quedo a dormirse, como acostumbraba en nuestra casa y como siempre no le avisaba. Pero nuestra madre le dijo que él se fue, la noche anterior.**_

— _**¡Solo por su tonterías me llamas, seguro que fue a casa de sus amigos y…!**_

—_**Hace unas horas apareció Sasuke…—por un momento Itachi se quebró, no podía seguir, tenía sentimientos, a diferencia de Sasuke, quien a punto de cortar, para no seguir escuchando sus llamadas "Tonterías" quedo helado. —Lo encontraron muerto, Naruto está muerto… Sasuke—escucho intensificarse el llanto de su madre, quien sin que pudiera verlo, era consolada por su hijo mayor. —Mañana será su despedida, encargue un pasaje para ti… Espero no seas desconsiderado y vengas, sus Padres te tienen mucho aprecio y además, era tu amigo.**_

_**No tenía maneras de reaccionar, su cuerpo no se movió y "**__Lo encontraron muerto, Naruto está muerto… Sasuke" __**una y otra escuchaba a su Padre diciéndoselo, quería apartar ese amargo sentimiento, que empezaba a corromperlo. Era mucho dolor, su pecho se oprimió y su cabeza seguía recordándoselo "**__Lo encontraron muerto, Naruto está muerto… Sasuke" __**Poco a poco se volvió más fuerte y directo, como miles de puñaladas **__"Naruto está muerto, Naruto está muerto, Naruto está muerto"_

_**El dia no era lluvioso como las películas, donde el cielo lloraba junto con quienes, habían perdido a ese ser querido, dando a conocer sus nubes grises y negras. No hacia frio, el viento no soplaba y tanto hombres como mujeres soportaban sus ropas de luto por respeto. El dia era extremadamente radiante, hacia demasiado calor y el ataúd acaba de bajar, luego de unas palabras, los presentes se fueron retirando poco a poco y solos sus padres y quien le gustaba, quedaron para dolorosamente, digerir, que estaba muerto.**_

_**Fue el último en irse, sus miradas eran a la nada y de un momento a otro se pellizco, esperando despertar, asomarse desde su cama, mirando hacia abajo y ver ahí, unas pequeñas hebras amarillas, asomadas por el futon de su habitación, aquel futon que siempre usaba, cuando dormía en su casa, en su habitación. Miro desconcertado a su alrededor y poco a poco, se auto convenció y se dijo…**_

—_**Naruto ya no está…**_

* * *

**Sinceramente, espero no haberlos hecho llorar, espero que no, pero luego todo se arreglara, lo prometo, pronto sabrán si Naru, realmente esta muerto D:**

**Mattane, y no me maten D:**

**16/05/14**

**Próximo**** Capitulo 2:**Aniversario


	2. Aniversario

_**Hola, estoy encantada de que les guste el Fic ^-^ asi que espero que disfruten este capitulo, asi como yo disfrute escribirlo, para todos ustedes n,n**_

* * *

**10 de Octubre del 2024**

El dia su cumpleaños, fue el dia que volvió a Japón, luego de haberse ido solamente por tres días. El dia que volvió, tuvo que ir y despedirse, de quien alguna vez fue "Su hermanito menor" a quien aún, no terminaba de entender, si realmente uso para alardear y decir "Mi tonto hermano menor" como siempre Itachi, lo presentaba a él, con los demás. Aquello siempre le molestaba, y cuando conoció a Naruto, vio la oportunidad perfecta, porque según él, Naruto sería tonto realmente.

Como era posible, que fuera enterrado el dia, que cumpliría sus 14 años, no lo entendió. Sus planes se desvanecieron y luego de unos días, volvió a Estados Unidos, no dejaba de pensar en Naruto, todo el tiempo recordaba como lo rechazo, como le trato y ahora, era tarde para disculparse, y más, cuando ya habían pasado diez dolorosos años. Vivía aun en el departamento, que le regalaron sus padres, por su graduación y los comienzos, de estudiante universitario.

Tal y como tenía pensado, espero paciente a esa mujer, pero no llego, sus amigos al paso, se fueron y ahora, con sus 28 años, trabajaba en un laboratorio, todos se enfrentaban a su mal humor y cada **10 de Octubre**, nadie quería hablarle. El científico del laboratorio, Orochimaru, era el único que soportaba y a su asistente, Kabuto. Estos siempre hacían extraños experimentos, que jamás terminaba de entender, y además, jamás deseaba entenderlos. Por momentos estaba asqueado de tener que hablar Inglés, pero como sus jefes y el asistente del mismo, eran Japoneses, hacia más tolerable su trabajo.

Justamente en estos momentos, donde acaba de recordar su pasado y parte su presente, daba gracias porque su celular sonó. Tembloroso lo cogió y vio que era su jefe, a quien le dijo "Gracias" era extraño, pero lo alejaba de las cosas malas, puesto que se distraería con el trabajo y por unos escasos momentos, olvidar, le servía como anillo al dedo. Pero eso no dudaría lo que pensó, y su jefe, por primera vez en 5 años, metería la pata.

—De nuevo tu humor de cada **10 de Octubre** no te entiendo Sasuke, pasas a ser peor de lo que eres.

— ¿¡Que quieres!?—pregunto con enfado.

—Vez, te conozco, eres como el hijo que jamás tuve. Aunque el hijo que siempre soñé, no se preocuparía tanto, por una fecha como cualquiera.

— ¡Créeme que no es cualquier fecha! ¡Ya dime que quieres!

—Recuerdas mi pequeño secreto.

—Sí, del cual no quiero saber, pero de igual manera te ayudo.

—Bien, haremos un viaje, al campo, ahí lo probaremos.

— ¡No estoy de humor para viajes, busca otro!

—Te aseguro, que cuando lo conozcas, estarás tan sumido en mi experimento, que te pondrás de buen humor.

— ¡Deja de molestarme, si quieres despídeme por ni tono, pero hoy es un dia muy importante, tengo un viaje más importante que un estúpido experimento secreto, lo entiendes!—cerro su celular y fuera de control, nuevamente recordando, que hoy era al Aniversario por la Muerte de Naruto y además de que hoy habría cumplido 24 años, se limitó a partirlo en el piso.

No tenía ánimos, y en cualquier momento lloraría, dejando su orgullo de lado, no le importaba, extrañaba tanto al Dobe, que aún no comprendía su muerte, de un momento a otro dejo de existir, dejo de verlo, escucharlo, ya no tenía la oportunidad de que este a su lado, corresponder a sus sentimientos y para asi, sentirlo durante estos años. Preparaba un pequeña maleta, no, varias, había decidido quedarse tiempo indefinido en Japón, al diablo Orochimaru y sus experimentos, al menos podría estar con Naruto al volver, puesto que cada año, él se quedaba en casas de los Padres del rubio, dormía en su solitaria habitación, que estaba tal y como la dejo Naruto.

Por ofrecimiento de Minato y Kushina y por su propia voluntad, se quedaba en casa de la familia Uzumaki, Disfrutaba quedarse en su habitación, estar rodeado de sus cosas, hasta podía sentirlo de alguna manera. Los veía felices, al verlo, y quería darles más felicidad, al comunicarles que se quedaría un buen tiempo. ¿Sería culpa? Tal vez, había momentos donde se auto reclamaba, que si lo hubiese recibido aquella noche, se hubiese asegurado de que volvería a su casa o tal vez, si jamás hubiera tirado los sinceros sentimientos del Blondo como si fueran basura, el estaría vivo, tal vez vivirían juntos en Estado Unidos.

Siempre sería un "Hubiese" resonando en su cabeza. Había sido un completo idiota, no tenía perdón, podría ser, que fue su culpa, se sentía cada año más convencido y no solo albergaba el sentimiento de culpa en su interior, sino, amor, también amaba a Naruto, y diez años después de la muerte del mismo, empezaba a aceptarlo, a verlo, siendo ya demasiado tarde.

Repaso una y mil veces lo sucedido, en el Aero puerto, subiendo al avión, hasta que este, horas después aterrizo finalmente en Japón. Cogió su maleta y a lo lejos vio a su hermano, este le esperaba, aunque no se encontraba solo. A su lado lo acompañaba un peli negro, a quien conocía perfectamente, lo cual lograba, que el pasado nuevamente volviera y le diera un golpe.

—Llegas retrasado. —reclamo.

—No fue mi intención, Itachi. El vuelo tuvo un retaso pero… Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí.

—Sigo pensando que debes dejar de venir, luego te iras, no tiene sentido.

—Concuerdo con Sai, si al menos te quedaras un tiempo largo.

—Cumpliré sus deseos, hermano, me quedare, tiempo indefinido ¡Al diablo con Orochimaru, no me importa si me despide!—y se fue caminando, seguido de Sai e Itachi.

—Mi momento más temido, perdió completamente la cabeza.

—Itachi… Definitivamente está extraño, cada año parece una persona totalmente distinta.

Desde hace unos años, cada vez que Sasuke regresa por el aniversario de Naruto, tiene que volver a acostumbrarse a las preferencias que tiene Itachi y estas consisten, en que su hermano mayor, es Gay, además de que su pareja, era uno de los fieles amigos de Naruto, lo cual le hace revolver en el pasado, cada vez que le ve, pero sigue tratando de acostumbrarse a eso y con pesar, cada **10 de Octubre** lo aceptaba, pero solo dura esa fecha y vuelve a aceptarlo, hasta la del año siguiente, asi sucesivamente.

En tan solo una horas, se celebraría la misa por la muerte y el cumpleaños de Naruto, cumpleaños que se hubiese festejado, si el, aun siguiese con vida. Parte de su familia y amigos, asistían siempre. Al llegar, pudo ver a sus padres, hablando con los de Naruto, estos estaban fuera, esperando entrar, y asi, la misa pudiera dar comienzo. Inmediatamente vio sonreír a la pelirroja, a quien abrazo, justo en el momento de a ver bajado del auto de su hermano.

—Kushina-Sama…

—Sasuke-Kun…

—Creo que ya estamos todos. —menciono Fugaku, quien aún estaba junto con Minato. Kushina se sentía feliz al ver a Sasuke y sabía a la perfección que este se quedaría en la casa, pero jamás sería capaz de imaginar, que sería por tiempo indefinido, ya no serían tres días, dos días, una semana, tal vez, un mes.

Varios compañeros de Naruto, estaban allí, podía verlos a los lejos y notaba lo mucho que habían crecido—_Asi estaría el, de no ser por ti…—_de repente una voz hablo en su cabeza—_Estaría junto a ti, serian ambos felices como Itachi…—_aparto la mirada y trato de concentrarse en las palabras que un sacerdote decía, en honor a Naruto. —_Jejeje… ¿Te sientes culpable? Eh… Dime, te sientes asi…—_trago saliva, se esforzó más, en su concentración.

—_**Me gustas mucho… Sasuke—Se había sonrojado. Ahora adivinaba que ese beso fue el mejor, que pudo haberle dado nunca. No pudo ser capaz de decir… "Tú también me gustas… Dobe" y darle otro beso, ahora de su parte y diez años después, estarían juntos, en Estados Unidos, tal vez porque no en Japón. Pero no, el recuerdo se vio borroso y le mostro la cruel realidad. La que en estos momentos no quería recordar.**_

— _**¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!—Le había reclamado, tal vez con asco, podría ser. Quería retractarse y decir "Tú también me gustas… Dobe" pero no podía, el recuerdo seguía refregándole en su cara, su cruel error.**_

—_**En verdad me gustas, desde que nos conocimos, nunca me había dado cuenta y cuando lo hice, fue en ese momento que me contaste, acerca de tu viaje a Estados Unidos y antes de tu Graduación, quería decírtelo, Teme ¡No debiste empujarme de esa manera!**_

— _**¡No estoy de humor para tus tontas bromas infantiles!—exclamo serio y frio.**_

—_**Yo creía que tu…**_

— _**¿¡Que yo que…!? ¡Pensaste que te diría que también me gustas, pues no, no te hagas ilusiones, eres un tonto niño aun, no me interesas, solo me sirves como mi "Tonto Hermanito Menor"!**_

—_**Sasuke… N-No estoy bromeando pero… Tu solo me usaste para alardear como Itachi.**_

—_**Sí, para que más y si no estás jugando, entonces deberías alejarte de mí, no me gustas y ya estoy cansado de que seas tan pegado a mí.**_

—Oye, hijo ¿Te encuentras bien…?—su madre le miro, estaba pálido, lloraba como Naruto en sus recuerdos. Voltio a mirar a su madre, miro a Itachi, quien estaba al lado de Sai—_Asi estarían juntos, y no precisamente en el aniversario de su muerte…—_De nuevo la voz, su madre dejo de insistirle y cuando llego el momento del fin, el fin de la misa, le toco salir.

Detrás del templo, donde la misa inicio y que ahora terminaba, había un frondoso bosque. Por escasos momentos miro hacia allí, queriendo despejar su mente, tratando de espantar esa voz que le hablaba en su cabeza. Algo se movió, trato de verlo de nuevo, pero fue imposible, no le dio importancia, hasta que volvió a moverse. Aprovecho la oportunidad y camino, hasta quedar enfrente de los matorrales y los árboles, un destello naranja estaba entremedio de lo verdoso y pudo oír cómo se alejó.

Su atención había sido llamada y no dudo en perseguir esa sombra naranja, introduciéndose entre los arbustos. El bosque tenía un claro, allí en medio, había alguien muy particular, que le trajo recuerdos, de cuando eran niño. Camino lento, lo peculiar se movió y se adentró un mas, escucho una voz que le llamaba, decían su nombre, era la voz de su madre, pero ahora solo quería hacerse con lo naranja.

Corrió, le faltaba al aire y estaba muy adentro del bosque, la voz de su madre apenas la escuchaba, esta estaba muy lejos y dejo directamente de escucharla. Entre ramas y más arbustos, diviso una gran casa, se veía vieja, con las ventanas y puertas tapadas por maderas, que alguien clavo en ella. Aun costado vio un camino, se podía ver a lo lejos casas. Dio un paso y frente a él, de nuevo ese flash naranja, que había quedado quieto y le miraba con curiosidad. Pudo adivinar que media apenas unos centímetros, definitivamente era color naranja, tenía una larga, no tanto, cola peluda, con algunos flecos blancos y en su cuello, un collar.

—Un Zorro, en esta zona…—se acercó lentamente y el pequeño zorro hizo lo mismo, pego un salto, como un gato y se había trepado al hombro de Sasuke, quien empezaba a recordar, más recuerdos venían su mente. —Kurama… Je, ese es tu nombre…—soltó la chapita del collar, miro al zorro y volvió a repetirse—Kurama ¿Es tu nombre…?—pregunto, el zorrito lamio su cara y salto al suelo nuevamente, mientras Sasuke atinaba a seguirlo dentro de la casa, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a nadar en viejos recuerdos.

—_Algún dia tendré un zorro, y se llamara Kurama… Dattebayo…_

* * *

**_Creo que logro, que quieran asesinar a Sasuke, creo que le asesinaran, no hay duda, pero ya veremos que pasa, ya veremos, falta mucho para saber con exactitud, que paso realmente con Naru, no se preocupen, lo sabrán, pero por ahora me tengo que despedir._**

**_Mattane_**

**_19/05/14_**

**_Próximo_****_ Capitulo 3: _**_Encuentro._


	3. Encuentro

_**¿Quien pidió una orden de continuación? Levanten su mano ._./ XD bien, espero la disfruten.**_

* * *

Sasuke necesariamente, no era un niño. Tenía 13 años y hace poco tiempo acababa de conocer a quien en verdad, si era un niño. Naruto tenía 9 años y cuando conoció a Sasuke, este se había auto proclamado hermano mayor. Desde entonces se hicieron inseparables, casi siempre se quedaba a dormir en casa del Moreno. Como se creía muy maduro, no se ponía a dibujar como Naruto, quien utilizaba miles de hojas, dibujando a su amigo imaginario, este se llamaba "Kurama" y era un zorrito, que siempre aparecía en sus dibujos. —Algún dia tendré un zorro, y se llamara Kurama… Dattebayo…—esa fue la última vez que el pequeño Naruto nombro a su amigo.

Poco después Sasuke le termino por convencer que no era real, el pequeño Naruto se había puesto triste, pero después aquello paso, porque bien sabia, que su "Hermano Mayor" existía, asi se le había pegado. Sasuke siempre estaba a su lado, algunas veces jugaba con él, lo defendía y se volvía muy posesivo, al igual que Naruto con él. Dormían en la casa del otro. Cuando tocaba la casa del Moreno le escuchaba hablar dormido a Naruto, se revolvía molesto en la cama y se asomaba desde la misma, haca abajo, allí podía ver las hebras rubias de Naruto, este estaba completamente tapado.

No terminaba de entender por qué hablaba dormido, con que soñaba, pero al instante callaba y se volvía a dormir, junto con él, que bufaba molesto. Al dia siguiente su madre ingresaba a la habitación y con dulzura les despertaba. Se bañaban, se vestían y bajaban a desayunar, para luego irse cada uno a la escuela. Naruto a la primaria, donde le dejaba Sasuke, y Sasuke iba a la secundaria, en su primer año, que hacía unos meses había empezado.

Los años pasaron y pronto terminaría su último año de secundaria, y Naruto, terminaría el primero, para luego iniciar otro. Recientemente la había contado de su viaje a Estados Unidos, y no noto el deje de tristeza en el menor, mientras él sonreía. Nuevamente vinieron recuerdos de esos tres días, fuera de Japón, para recibir la fatal llamada, si podría llamársele asi, que cambiaría totalmente su vida.

El pequeño Zorro le había guiado dentro de la casa. Tenía curiosidad y aunque la curiosidad mato al gato, no le importaba, si tenía que ser un suicida para estar con Naruto. Dentro estaba oscuro, apenas un hilito de luz ingresaba dentro de la casa. Busco en su saco el celular tomando y abriéndolo, para iluminar el lugar, había trozos de maderas, una vieja mesa a un costado y un pasillo. Miro a su alrededor y vio al fondo del pasillo, donde podía verse la madera que componía el piso rota, allí estaba el Kitsune.

Los ojos brillaron y le siguió, su pie se trabo en la madera, mientras intentaba liberarse, el Kitsune desapareció y cuando siguió avanzando lo encontró en una de las dos habitaciones. Permanecía recostado en un futon, sus ojos estaban cerrados y gracias a su peluda cola tapaba su collar. Le miro extraño, no entendía por qué un zorro, en esa zona, vivía en una casa en ruinas y además, dormía en esos precisos momentos sobre un degastado futon.

Se arrodillo y camino lentamente hasta el, quedando a su altura, le observo detenidamente, lo poco que podía al alumbrar con su celular. Su cola se meneo y abrió sus ojos, salto sobre él, quedando como una esponjosa bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Lamio su cara y la luz de su celular se terminó— ¡Batería baja!— maldijo, el Kitsune se asustó y salió huyendo, lo siguió como pudo y antes de salir el techo se vino abajo, quedando inconsciente.

El viento soplo, el césped del inmenso campo bailo de un lado a otro. Miro hacia atrás y había desaparecido, aquel que le seguía hace varios kilómetros. Paro para descansar, previno el peligro y sin tiempo, quedó atrapado en una red. Sus ojos se movían en zigzag de un lado a otro, miraba a su captor, este le sonreía, tuvo coraje de saltar y rasguñarle la cara, pero era imposible. Todo aquel camino hecho, durante su escape volvía a ser visto por su par de ojos claros, como si caminara hacia atrás.

El vehículo donde fue subido, aun dentro de la red volvió a llevarlo hasta su cárcel, ya que la gran casa, o al menos eso aparentaba ser, la consideraba como tal, como una cárcel, una gran jaula. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y podían escucharse los fuertes pasos de su captor en la madera, con cada paso que daba. Llego hasta una puerta, la abrió, una fuerte luz pego de lleno en su cara. Apenas vio las escaleras por donde el sujeto, que aún le llevaba en la red, bajo. Pestaño varias veces y reconoció el lugar.

—No debiste escaparte, la próxima te dejare por siempre en la jaula.

Ronroneo con enfado y abrió enormemente sus pequeños ojos, cuando ya se encontraba en una de las tantas jaulas. —¡Algún dia seré libre!

Su forma cambio, antes parecía un pequeño gato, peludo y amarillo, de pequeños y destellantes ojos claros. Ahora tenía brazos y piernas, permeancia en cuclillas y desnudo, dentro de la jaula, tenía una larga cola que se meneaba y grandes orejas.

—No tengas dudas, para entonces el prototipo de mi socio en Estados Unidos, estará listo y todos ustedes, me obedecerán. Ten tu ropa y estas castigado.

— ¡No soy un maldito niño como… para castigarme!

— ¿Cómo… ese Kitsune? Cierto, por un momento me olvide de él, ya le encontraremos. No dejare que pase esta noche.

—Creo que pasara esta noche. ¡Apostemos!

— ¿Qué podría obtener de ti, si gano?

—Te obedecería, sin que uses el dichoso prototipo.

— ¿Y si pierdo? lo cual no sucederá.

—Me dejaras libre, tengo cosas pendientes, probablemente hay alguien que me odia, ya que mi cuerpo jamás apareció, me obligaste a dejar un nota que decía "No te amo, lo siento, debo irme" la cual ni siquiera escribí.

—Perderás Deidara, lo harás.

— ¿Entonces apuestas, Madara?

—De acuerdo. —introdujo su mano dentro de la jaula, pasando por en medio de dos barrotes y el humano, mitad Neko, le araño—Prueba de nuestra apuesta, hasta la noche. —sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos superiores, volvió a ser un Neko y se hecho a dormir, dejando a un lado la ropa.

Todos estaban a su alrededor, era inentendible que había pasado—_Kurama… Naruto…—_susurro, le miraron con extrañes, cerro sus ojos, le molestaba la luz del lugar. Los abrió nuevamente y recordó. Hoy era el aniversario de Naruto, hoy le habían despedido, y hoy, tendría que cumplir 24, cuatro años menos que él. Kushina, Minato, su Madre, su Padre y su hermano, junto con la pareja del mismo, le miraban con atención. Intento levantarse, pero sintió un peso y se quedó en la cama, logrando articular bien su mirada, dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

—Qué bueno que despertó, estábamos todos preocupados por ti, de no ser por ese chico, no te hubiéramos encontrado. —dijo su Madre.

—Yo iré a avisarle a Konohamaru-kun que despertaste.

—Voy contigo Sai, de paso le llevare a su casa. —Itachi y Sai salieron, despidiéndose de Sasuke.

—Disculpen, yo solo… Me vi atraído por…—lo pensó y sería mejor guardárselo para sí mismo, luego volvería a la casa y vería si aquel Zorrito, extraño Zorrito, seguía en el mismo lugar. —Vi a alguien y le seguí hasta la vieja casa, pensé que necesitaría ayuda y cuando entre, el techo debió de caerse sobre mi cabeza. —sus padres y los de Naruto se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Casa, cual Sasuke…?—pregunto su madre.

— ¿Dónde me encontró ese chico del que hablan…? En la casa que esta…

—Nosotros te vimos desaparecer repentinamente, Sasuke-kun y cuando empezamos a desespéranos, Konohamaru-kun apareció contigo, cargándote, dijo que te encontró detrás del templo y que algunos materiales de construcción cayeron encima de ti.

— ¿Y la casa…?

—Seguro será producto de tu conmoción, hijo, será mejor que descanses, mañana te darán el alta. —dijo su padre. Miro a todos, toco su cabeza y se retiraron, dejándolo solo. Suspiro y recordó cada paso, era imposible, realmente fue asi, detrás del templo, materiales de construcción. Dudo y recordó aquella chapa, de ese collar que estaba alrededor del cuello, de ese Kitsune.

— ¿Lo habré soñado…? Kurama… —_Algún dia tendré un zorro, y se llamara Kurama… Dattebayo…—_Demasiada casualidad, pero… ¿Realmente no parece un sueño aunque, como podría llamarse Kurama…? Y un Zorro en esa zona, es muy extraño, de todas maneras…

Miro que no hubiera nadie, volvió a ocultarse ya que dos enfermeras aparecieron, atino a entrar dentro de su habitación nuevamente, pero era tarde y justo cuando pensó que sería visto, las mujeres apenas le vieron, no lo notaron, ya que iban demasiado animadas, con su charla, que no tenía importancia. Siguió su camino y respiro profundo, en medio de la noche cuando ya estaba fuera del hospital. Busco en su bolsillo, la billetera y allí tenía algo de dinero, y en su chaqueta el celular. Llamo un taxi, le dio la dirección del templo, y hasta allí fue llevado.

Pago y bajo del auto. Miro detenidamente el lugar, el templo tenía unas ligeras luces, estaba cerrado y nadie pasaba por allí. Camino hasta estar frente a los matorrales y espero que el flash naranja apareciera, pero nada. Pasaron unos momentos y se vio asustado por que su celular sonó. Vio quien era y atendió, era su hermano.

— ¿Dónde diablos estas? ¡Cómo pudiste escaparte del hospital!

—Debo comprobar algo, más tarde iré a casa de Minato y Kushina, lleva mis cosas allí, me quedare con ellos. —corto, guardo el celular y antes lo apago.

Con ganas de volver, se empujó a sí mismo, para cruzar el matorral, los arbustos, las ramas, los árboles y ahí verla nuevamente. No pareció haberse movido, la casa estaba allí, tal y como la vio en "Su sueño" o producto de su "Conmoción" recordó cuando el Kitsune salto a su hombro, y cogido la chapita que decía claramente "Kurama".

—Si quieres que cuide de ese animalito, lo hare y empezare a creer que nunca tuviste un amigo imaginario… Lo siento Naruto…—se acercó a la casa, pero se detuvo al entrar y ver las maderas, que si habían caído sobre su cabeza, estas estaban a un lado. —Sabía… Ya lo tenía que haber sabido…

Escucho un ruido y la tenue luz que salía de una las habitaciones, se apagó. Dudo que un zorro pudiera prender una lámpara o algo parecido, recordó el chico que supuestamente le rescato, "De los materiales de construcción" detrás del templo. Fue a la habitación de más temprano y alumbrando nuevamente con su celular, vio el futon, este estaba desarreglado, lo toco y estaba caliente, supuso que alguien estaba durmiendo allí. Al lado del mismo estaba la lámpara y dos potes de…

— ¿Ramen…?—se preguntó, recordó que a Naruto le gustaba. Por un momento llego a pensar que estaba vivo, milagrosamente, pero estaba lo suficientemente lucido para saber que no. Sin más, miro a su alrededor y quiso seguir buscando, quería volver a ver al Kitsune, cuando otro ruido se hizo presente, junto con un _¡Detente!_ Otra sombra anaranjada la cual salto sobre él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, para caer sobre el futon.

— ¿¡Porque estás aquí…!? ¡Y tú, ya te eh dicho que no seas cariñoso con todas la personas, más si estas quieren secuestrarte!

— ¿Quién eres y por qué…?—vio al Kitsune, este lamio su cara, salto al hombro del otro peli negro, que en cierto sentido le hacía recordar a Naruto. —Mmm… Konohamaru, quien me encontró debajo de esos materiales.

—Agradece que te saque debajo de esa maderas, por culpa de Kurama… ¡Ahora vete y no vuelvas, o la pagaras si le llegas a decir a alguien, que estoy aquí…!

—Tranquilo, Konohamaru-kun, lo conozco, esta viejo, pero es de fiar…

—Hablaste… t-tu…—Sasuke abrió sus ojos inmensamente, en el lugar del pequeño Kitsune estaba…—E-Es imposible… Kurama en realidad e-eres…

* * *

_**¿Quien es? ¿Lo saben? Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo, el cual, espero traerles mañana sin retrasos o antes, ustedes deciden, si quieren que se revele el misterio.**_

_**24/05/14**_

_**LeyiUzumaki**_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 4: **Kurama es.._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi-Sensei._


	4. Kurama es

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_**¡Konnichiwa! Gomenasai, por tardar, pero aquí esta la conti y espero les guste n,n**_

* * *

Al anochecer se despertó y desperezo. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la ropa dada más temprano, no tenía intenciones de ponérsela, asi que la aparto de sus intereses. Volvió a observar y al no ver nadie, asomo su pequeña cabeza por entremedio de las rejas, paso un pata, miro y siguió la otra. Amenazo al piso con su mirada y como una serpiente paso la mitad de su cuerpo, luego la otra donde estaban sus patas traseras y salto.

Volvió a dejar su forma de Neko y ahora volvía a tener el cuerpo de un humano. Estaba desnudo, con su larga y amarilla cola meneándose y con su par de orejas, del mismo color, que se movían de un lado al otro. Fue hasta la jaula y tomo su ropa, cuando la puerta de lo alto se abrió, ya estaba vestido y no se vio nada sorprendido por el peli negro que se asomó y bajo a prisa por las escaleras.

— ¿Tienes una liga…?

— ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

—No trajiste al Kitsune, ya falta poco para media noche, luego vendrá la madrugada, y un nuevo dia se asomara… Me preparo de irme y ser libre, Madara ¿La tienes o no?

— ¿¡Quieres decirme como escapas!?

—No y dame leche, tengo hambre. —Contesto con desinterés, tratando de atar su cabello con una coleta invisible. —Mmm… ¿Dónde está el lente para este ojo?—señalo el izquierdo—, que sea mitad Neko, no significa que pueda ver bien con él.

— ¡Vuelve a tu jaula Deidara, aún falta para media noche y veras que pronto, esa jaula del rincón, la ocupara Kitsune!—arrugo el entrecejo, pero antes de hacerlo por la fuerza, alguien más bajo por las escaleras.

—Tú liga, tu lente y un pañuelo para ocultar tus orejas… Y bebe la leche con moderación

— ¿¡Tú también!?

—Tobi es un chico bueno y le da lo que necesita a Dei-chan.

Tomo la leche y cuando la termino—… ¿Obito…?

—Duerme pacíficamente, gracias a que Tobi es chico bueno.

Deidara termino de colocarse el pañuelo, ato su cabello y arreglo su ropa, para terminar poniéndose el lente y asi, dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero fue detenido por Madara, de un brazo y no se veía nada contento. Tobi les separo y dejo ir al humano mitad Neko, quien desapareció de la vista de ambos, al terminar de subir las escaleras. Fuera vio una camioneta negra y con la puerta del conductor abierta, además de que tenía sospechosamente las llaves puestas. Para cuando Madara logro salir del sótano, el rubio ya se había ido, a toda velocidad.

—Ahora si encontraremos a Kitsune.

— ¿¡Cómo diablos lo haremos…!?

—Dei-chan es como su hermano mayor y estoy seguro que le buscara. Puse un rastreador en la camioneta, y en su lente. Si sigue usando ambas cosas, sabremos su ubicación y podremos vigilarle, asi Kitsune estará en nuestras manos otra vez, al igual que Dei-chan y seguiremos siendo un secreto.

—Solo espero que no se vallan las cosas de las manos y… ¡Espero que Obito esté vivo!

—Lo está, Tobi es chico bueno…—Madara bufo molesto y entro dentro la casa.

Manejo a toda velocidad, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. A medida que avanzaba con la camioneta, la ciudad se hizo presente, con todo su resplandor, de cualquier noche. Miro las calles, atento con las direcciones de las mismas, bajo la velocidad, doblo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, poco a poco se introdujo en los suburbios, donde había uno que otro templo, iglesia y casas de familias, asi como parques y secundarias.

Trato de hacer memoria, buscaba una casa un particular y temía no reconocerla. Freno repentinamente y la encontró, ya que el dueño de la misma, salía de allí, jamás olvidaría al peli largo azabache, de ojos oscuros y dos cicatrices, a cada costad de su cara. Sobre la calle parecía esperar a alguien, miraba a ambos lados y cuando bajo, le vio sonreír, él también le imito, pensando que era por él, pero no.

— ¿Te ayudo?

—No es necesario, puedo solo.

—Como quieras, entremos. —Ciego por el enojo, se transformó en ese pequeño gato amarillo y se lanzó sobre el peli negro, que acompañaba al peli largo. — ¡Sai…!—Itachi aparto al Neko, quien intento arremeter nuevamente. — ¿¡Estas bien!?

—Si…

—Ese gato enloqueció, tratare de ahuyentarlo. —fue tarde, Deidara pego un salto y se perdió en el jardín continuo, y en la oscuridad vio como Itachi, su Itachi besaba a Sai y se preocupaba por el mismo, sintió rabia e intento abalanzarse sobre él, pero estos habían entrado ya.

* * *

Ojos azules y brillosos, tres hermosas marquitas a cada lado de su cara, unos pequeños colmillos asomándose, en esa casta sonrisa. Su larga cola, naranja y peluda, meneándose, de un lado al otro. Cabellera rubia, empinada, junto con dos orejas alargadas y tan naranjas como la cola y aún tenía el collar alrededor de su cuello. Intento abrir más sus ojos, pero ya no podía más, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero temía estar soñando y que al despertar, quien estaba frente a él, desapareciera.

— ¡Ya cúbrete, eres un pervertido, ten tu ropa!—Konohamaru le entrego una playera y unos pantalones, al rubio, quien se vistió y literalmente salto encima de Sasuke, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

No pasó mucho y peli negro, de cabellos en punta encendió la lámpara. Sasuke no decía nada, temía despertar, no quería, pero… ¿Por qué era mitad Kitsune? No lo entendía. Se encontraba sentado a su lado, encima del futon, con la postura de un indio (Cruzando sus piernas) y en las mismas, apoyaba sus manos, que tenían unas finas garras. Konohamaru estaba preocupado y frente al rubio, mirándolo con notorio enfado. Por un momento sus ojos azules le miraron, pero sentando igual que él, dio vuelta la mirada y cruzo sus brazos.

— ¿C-Como es posible tu… eres tu…?

—Quien más… claro que lo soy aunque… Lo siento, debería estar, muerto demo, demo… es complicado y largo, apenas recuerdo, Sasuke. —se levantó y empezó a caminar frente a él, moviendo su cola. Sus orejas se movieron, cuando el Moreno empezó a reír como maniático. — ¡Que es tan gracioso…!

—El poder de la mente de una persona, Orochimaru tenía razón, la mente es una maravilla, con miles de sorpresas.

—Creo que ya, les haz enloquecido, Kurama.

— ¿Crees que no soy real…?

—Sí, pronto me despertara Itachi y estaré en la cama del hospital.

— ¡Konohamaru sal y no quiero un no como respuesta…!

—Demo…

— ¡Ya!

—Como quieras, estaré fuera. —el chico salió, cerrando la puerta y el humano mitad Kitsune, quedo a solas con Sasuke.

—Empezare y escúchame… ¡Teme!—lo miro y se sorprendió por cómo le llamo.

—N-Naruto…

—Dattebayo…—sonrió y se sentó a su lado, volviendo a su posición de indio y comenzó a contar lo sucedido hace diez años atrás.

**6 De Octubre del 2014**

_**Todo el dia permaneció encerrado en su habitación. Su madre varias veces intento convencerlo para que bajara, pero nada, la cama parecía tenerle prisionero y hacia un buen tiempo, sus lágrimas dejaron de fabricarse. En un momento dado se levantó, desperezándose, camino hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Fue por el corto pasillo, hasta encontrarse frente a las escaleras y las bajo.**_

— _**¡Mama, iré a la casa de Sasuke…!—grito y antes de recibir un pero de su madre, el rubio ya había salido. Camino solamente una calle, hasta encontrarse ya en la casa de Sasuke y antes de llamar, la madre del mismo salió, haciéndole pasar. Sasuke no quiso hablar con él, quería seguir siendo su amigo o su "Hermano Menor", al menos, aunque sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos y luego se despidió, sin poder hacerlo del hermano mayor de Sasuke.**_

_**Triste volvió hasta su casa, pero jamás llego, se vio sorprendido por dos sombras y un ¿Abrazo…?**_

**10 Octubre 2024**

Sasuke se había abalanzado sobre él, tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello del Blondo y estaba llorando, pero creía que eran imaginaciones suyas. Lo abrazaba y no dudo en corresponderle, no entendía por qué aquella reacción—_Fácil, se supone que estabas muerto… Dobe…—_le dijo una voz igual a la de Sasuke, pero este no había hablado. —Lo siento…—ahora si hablo y le dejo perplejo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había quedado dormido y su pacifica respiración chocaba en su cuello.

No tenía la apariencia de un chico de 14 años, pero tampoco de 24, de todas maneras, la que tenía, era suficiente para mover al "Viejo" de Sasuke y poder recostarlo sobre el futon. Se encontraba tranquilo y su cara aún estaba mojada. —Puedes pasar…—llamo a Konohamaru y este ingreso.

—Genial, ahora me quedare sin cama…

—En el rincón hay otra, puedes dormir en la otra habitación… ¿El Teme llorando? Es extraño, pero lindo…—sonrió y deseo ser de nuevo el pequeño Kitsune, para lamer la mejilla de Sasuke. Se recostó a su lado y sin que le ordenara, su cola abrazo al Moreno, lo cual le hizo molestarse consigo mismo, pues esta quería entrometerse dentro de la camisa. La sujeto firmemente y clavo sus uñas en ella, no entendía por que parecía tener vida propia. Cuando las uñas, o mejor dicho sus garras se clavaron en la inocente y propia cola, pego un grito, despertando al Moreno.

—Naruto… ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido…?—lo miro detenidamente y recordó lo sucedido, hacia muy poco. Se levantó y Naruto volvió a sentarse a su lado, mientras sobaba su cola.

—Verdaderamente no es un sueño… ¿No lo es…?

—Pensé que te habías dormido, más bien te desmayaste…

— ¡Para nada yo no me…! Lo siento, no quise, yo no, lo siento mucho Naruto…—nuevamente lo abrazo, pero se apartó, no se creía con el derecho de hacerlo.

—Puedo seguir contándote que paso, al menos lo que yo recuerdo…

—Si…

—Esa noche, como decía, que volví de tu casa, por la calle me sorprendieron dos sombras y estas me subieron a una camioneta negra, por la misma no se podía ver el exterior y antes de gritar, pedir auxilio o escapar, sentí un pinchazo y ganas de dormir. No tenía conciencia de cuánto tiempo paso, pero me desperté y ya no era yo.

— ¿Eras un… asi como estas?

—No exactamente, era pequeño, ya no tenía ojos azules y mi pequeño cuerpo era naranja. Tenía una cola como esta, más pequeña, garras y colmillos. Casualmente me vi a un espejo y mi reflejo era el de un zorro. Un sujeto que se llama "Madara" no sé si es su nombre real, me dijo que elegiríamos un nombre para mí, cuando pueda hablar. Pasó un largo tiempo y obtuve esta forma, al mismo tiempo elegí como nombre Kurama y cuando me convertí en un pequeño zorro nuevamente, me pusieron un collar, un tipo raro llamado "Tobi"

—Recuerda que no tenías memoria, hace unos años cuando te encontré la recuperaste, pero seguías siendo un pequeño Kitsune, aún recuerdo el susto que me pegaste, pero fue un alivio saber que podía hablar contigo y que tú me responderías.

—Esto es imposible, tú estás o estabas muerto… ¡Naruto, todos te vimos, incluso tu Padre fue a reconocerte!

—Por lo que supe de Dei-san, seguramente me dieron algo para hacerme pasar por muerto y luego recuperaron mi cuerpo, antes de despertar y asi experimentaron conmigo. Asi sin que nadie me buscase, se ahorraban problemas. Tal y como lo hicieron con él, aunque no funciono y despertó mucho antes, por lo que jamás se hizo pasar por muerto para nadie, era inmune a esa droga.

— ¿¡Quién es Dei-San!?

—Al menos eso me conto la última vez que le vi, pero yo no recordaba a nadie, ni a mi familia, amigos y a ti, solo a mi amigo imaginario, que yo mismo le puse Kurama.

—Eso mismo, ya sabía yo… Y por la descripción de ese "Madara" tú pareces su hijo…—señalo a Sasuke.

—No, no… Konohamaru, sus padres son Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Um… Sasuke, tu celular…—el mismo estaba sonando.

—Eh… ah, sí, un momento…—lo cogió, vio quien era y contesto—Kushina-Sama…—Naruto le miro.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde estás? Estamos preocupado por ti, incluso tu padres vinieron aquí, a casa, cuando Itachi-kun les dijo que escapaste del hospital y…

—Sí, lo siento mucho, pero debía comprobar algo, estoy en camino, no se preocupe. —lo pensó y lo vio correcto—Además tengo un regalo, para ustedes…—Naruto repentinamente le quito el celular y lo cerro, por ende corto la llamado y no tardo en fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¡Me niego a verlos, suficiente contigo…! ¡Teme!—sentencio.

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**_

_**Naru, al fin apareció Naru, ¿Por que no querrá ver a sus padres? Bueno, les responderé esa pregunta, con el próximo Capitulo u otro, aun no lo se.**_

_**Bien, me despido, Mata Ne.**_

_**28/05/14**_

_**LeyiUzumaki**_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo 5: **Libertad._


	5. Libertad

_**Yaa.**_

_**Lo mismo que con "Mi Amado Pirata" el maldito internet ¬.¬ disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

Se le iba el aliento, varias calles corrió sin parar su ritmo. Justo cuando pensó que había logrado perder a la camioneta que le seguía, esta apareció por una esquina, bajando su alta velocidad, para asi patinar en la calle y quedar a escasos centímetros de arrollarlo. Se hizo hacia atrás y quedo estático sin ser capaz de abandonar su lugar. Medito unos segundos, entre seguir su camino o darle una horda de insultos al conductor de la camioneta. La calle era desierta, no tenía miedo. Estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para insultar al Moreno que bajo y camino con lentitud hacia él, como si nada.

Le sonrió con satisfacción, sus ojos se fijaron en él, miro a su alrededor y ahora el dueño de la camioneta que por escasos centímetros estaba cerca suyo, a punto de hacerlo caer en la acera. Las puertas traseras de la camioneta se abrieron y dos Morenos más bajaron, en escasos segundos estaba rodeado. No comprendían que buscaban con él, desde que salió de su casa, al momento de hacer una calle, le empezaron a seguir y se vio acorralado. Sonrieron aún más y cuando intento correr, cuando se percató de que serían sus últimos segundos de libertad, había sido inducido al sueño.

Como siempre, nadie vio nada, fue abordado sin complicaciones, excepto por la persecución, que hicieron con la camioneta. La misma hizo varios kilómetros, lejos de la ciudad, adentrándose por un vasto campo, donde apenas en un punto, se podía observar la casa. Al frenar, bajaron con el chico que acababan de capturar y caminaron hasta una puerta trasera, donde fueron atendidos por el Moreno líder, si podría decírsele.

—Un buen espécimen, quedara mejor cuando empecemos con su tratamiento… Pueden retirarse. —hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, dejando en el lugar a un solo Moreno.

Pelirrojo, con ojos claros que aún no podía ver, pero una belleza sin duda, antes sus oscuros iris. Permanecía ya hacia una larga hora sobre la camilla. La habitación apenas se veía iluminada por una tenue y brillante luz blanca. Fue despojado de sus ropas y ahora tenía una fina y blanca bata. Su Moreno acompañante se había encargo de revisar sus pertenencias, luego de prepararlo. Tomando su mochila, la abrió y deposito su contenido sobre un escritorio, cogió de entre todas, su identificación.

—Sabaku No Gaara, interesante; sin equivocaciones. Pronto dejaras ese nombre, me pregunto… ¿Cuál escogerás…?—lo miro y sonrió, por el hecho de que no despertaba. —En que te convertiré… Tobi debe pensar con cuidado, quiere que te guste tu nuevo yo…

— ¿¡Eres un idiota acaso!?—Madara irrumpió de lleno en la habitación y al confirmar lo informado, sujeto de la camisa a Tobi y lo estampo contra la pared. — ¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre, secuestrarlo en el aniversario de Kitsune!

—C-Calma…—presiono el cuello de la camisa, contra su cuello, limitando su respiración, por ende, su habla.

— ¡Es sospechoso, investigaran y todo se vendrá abajo!

—T-Ten c-calma, s-solo f-fue un su aniversario, además ya no es quien era, es d-distinto y veras que pronto le encontraremos. —aflojo su agarre y cayo deslizándose por la pared, retomo el aire y prosiguió. —Tobi es chico bueno y jamás haría algo que arruine nuestras operaciones. —temerario se reincorporo y camino hacia uno de los escritorios, tomando en sus manos una portátil. —Toma, esto te dirá la ubicación de Dei-chan, asi encontraremos a Kitsune.

Parecido a un laberinto negro y verde, era lo que se podía observar en la pantalla de la portátil, además del pequeño detalle, un punto rojo titilante en el mismo lugar, fijo, sin intenciones de moverse. Las luces estaban apagadas y al lado de portátil tenía una taza de café, hasta por la mitad y aun salía vapor de la misma. Miro la hora del reloj que tenía en su muñeca derecha, volvió a la pantalla y el mismo punto, tonto, aburrido y sin sentido, permanecía allí.

—Le eh puesto una alarma, cuando se mueva, lo sabremos… Madara.

—No confió, me quedare y no molestes.

—Como quieras, Tobi se va a dormir. —asi como aviso, se fue, directo a su habitación, viendo por última vez las ojeras de Madara, que seguía obsesionado con aquel punto, inerte, que se burlaba de él, hasta podía escuchar sus risas y sus palabras, diciéndole "No me moveré, no duermas, no me moveré" con tono burlesco, dispuesto, fielmente a mantener su posición.

Como si fuera a permitir, que un punto, rojo, que se burlaba de él, le ganase tan fácil. Permanecería ahí, sentado, no le importaba verse en la mañana, al espejo y descubrir que tenía grandes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. Al momento de terminar su taza de café, frunció en entrecejo, quería otra, para permanecer despierto, pero temía ir a por ella y que el punto se moviera, lo cual no le afectaba en nada, pero quería ver el maravilloso momento. No lo supo, dudaba, pero quería que fuera certero, al momento de supuestamente ver, como aquel punto, se movió. Seguro seria por la falta de descanso, lo cual le hizo jugar una mala pasada, para que pensase que se movió, pero seguía en su lugar, hasta que…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo paso, esperando sobre el muro, quieto como estatua, a que el azabache saliera. Su estatura seguía siendo de centímetros, su pequeño cuerpo seguía completamente cubierto con ese pelaje amarillo y sus ojos estaban firmes, mirando hacia la puerta. Realmente quería lanzarse sobre el peli negro anterior, quien fue atendido de la mejor manera por el azabache. Vio como le beso, le llamo "Sai" y que más pruebas necesitaba, para saber que era su nueva pareja.

— ¡Maldito, como fue capaz de cambiarme por otro!—se dijo para sí, su cuerpo de Neko encorvo su espalda hacia arriba y maulló con molestia, con todos los pelos parados, mostrando sus dientes, al mismo tiempo que sus afiladas garras se asomaban por sus patas. Escucho risas, vio la luz de una ventana encenderse y fue hasta la misma, y ahí lo vio, tomando una copa de vino y cenando, con su nueva pareja.

—I-Itachi…

— ¿Qué sucede…?—no hizo falta la respuesta, miro hacia la ventana y vio al atacante de su pareja. — ¿Creí que te gustaban los gatos…?

—Ese parece malvado, además me ataco.

—Puede que tenga hambre, traeré algo para él y se lo darás, estaré al pendiente si te ataca nuevamente.

—De acuerdo. —no clavo sus ojos de él, la ventana estaba cerrada y no podía lanzarse nuevamente. Itachi regreso con leche, en un pote y se lo entrego a Sai, luego fue hasta la ventana y con cuidado la abrió, cuando el Neko estuvo a punto de lanzarse nuevamente sobre Sai, la leche le hipnotizo, haciéndole sumiso.

Coloco el cuenco en el suelo y tomo calmadamente de ella, al terminar vio con otro ojos al peli negro, pero inmediatamente recordó que fue Itachi quien trajo la leche, además de que para él, Sai le había quitado a su pareja, el amor de su vida, que dejo por malos entendidos, sin tener otra opción. Percibió su miedo y sonrió, la pareja noto aquello, pero desistieron de creer haber visto bien.

—Es extraño, pero simpático, seguro tenía mucha hambre. —se gacho, tratando de quedar inútilmente a su altura, le acaricio y Deidara se vio gustoso, extraño el tacto de la mano de su ex pareja. El ruido de un celular le asusto, pegando un salto, alejando un poco del azabache, que miro una mesa cercana y supo al instante, que era la mochila de Sai, de donde provenía el tono, claramente del celular del mismo.

—Iré a atender. —aviso y en unos pocos pasos, estuvo a un costado de la mesa, busco su celular y al contestar, una voz desesperada le alarmo bastante. — ¡Oye, cálmate, no solucionaras nada si te alteras!

— ¡Ah no, desapareció frente a mi narices y no quieres que me preocupe!

—Buscaste bien, Karin.

— ¿Qué sucede Sai?

—Espera un segundo…—aparto el celular y respondió—Gaara salió y jamás llego a su cita con Karin, hace ya tiempo que le está esperando y ni si quiera contesta su celular.

—Saldremos a buscarle…

— ¿Y la cena…?

—No importa, después de todo es tu ex y buenos amigos.

—Itachi…

No hubo más que decir, se olvidaron del gato, la ventana abierta, la cena y fueron en el automóvil de Itachi, a encontrarse con Karin. Deidara estaba absorto, todo paso tan rápido que no supo que tenía que hacer en esa casa, sabría que pronto su ex regresaría y podría volver a verle. Sin darle importancia a esa desaparición, pego un salto al marco de la ventana y salió, trepándose por la pared y luego de correr un poco, llego a la camioneta. Obtuvo su forma de humano mitad Neko, se vistió, coloco el lente y se fue. Jama sospecho que Madara, sabría su ubicación, mientras utilice la camioneta y ese lente, en su ojo izquierdo, llevándoles directo al Kitsune, que resultaba ser "Kurama"/Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante el camino de regreso, intento procesar la información, de nuevo el miedo de despertarse y que todo, haya sido una maldita pesadilla. ¿Por qué no quería verlos? No entendía, eran sus Padres y el mejor regalo de aquella noche, antes que termine el 10 de Octubre, seria saber que por culpa de personas, que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, que secuestrar a prácticamente un niño, ellos habían creído que su hijo estaba muerto. Lo expulso de la casa, sin explicaciones, le dijo que mañana hablarían, ya que él y Konohamaru tenían que dormir.

Entro en estado de duda, por un momento le delataría, pero hasta no saber el porqué, el solo sabría de Naruto, mientras no esté soñando, al menos cumpliría sus voluntades, estaba dispuesto a todo por él, aunque tuviera que mentir. El taxi paro frente a la casa del rubio, pago y bajo, cruzo la calle y antes que entrara Kushina salió preocupada, por él, puesto que la comunicación anteriormente se vio interrumpida. No dio explicaciones verídicas y esa noche se limitó a instalarse en la casa, claro, luego de llamar a sus padres y decirles que estaba bien, como si se tratase de un niño.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que se enteren?—fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse completamente.

Impaciente, descontrolado, enojado, triste y enamorado. No consiguió dormirse, hablar y ver a Sasuke nuevamente logro que nacieran varios sentimientos dentro. Quería ver a sus padres, pero temía no ser querido o que al llevarlo a algún especialista, por su estado, volvieran a atraparlo y asi, poder usar el prototipo con él, prototipo de cual le hablo Deidara, pero la impaciencia era tanta, que no sabía cuánto soportaría sin verlos, ahí se descontrolaba y estaba a punto de salir. Como si lo hubiese olvidado, aun recordaba como Sasuke desecho sus sentimientos y estaba enojado, hoy en dia sentía enojo por aquello.

Debía reconocer que lo extrañaba, tanto como extraño sus cosas, sus amigos, el tiempo que perdió al no ir al colegio y demás, todo eso le daba tristeza, inclusive el miedo de ser atrapado y darle una limitada alegría a quienes le rodean. Nuevamente el enojo, por seguir enamorado del "Teme" al cual el mismo trajo en la deteriorada casa, donde vive, ahí es donde más se enoja, consigo mismo, luego de cómo le trato, pero es cierto que lo ama y le extraño todo este tiempo.

—Oye "Kurama" ¿Cuándo volverás a ser un Kitsune?

—No lo sé… No debía traerlo, no debía traerlo, no debí, no debí… ay, ay, ay…

— ¡Ya duérmete que tengo sueño, no seas escandaloso!

—A veces eres como ese "Teme".

—Actuó como actuaria una persona que quiere dormir, en medio del escándalo sin sentido de no precisamente un humano.

—Ahora me recuerdas a uno de mis amigos… Sai; él siempre dice cosas tan extrañas como tú, me pregunto si se le declaro a Gaara…

— ¡Ya duérmete, "Kurama"!

Al dia siguiente, despertó y noto que Konohamaru no estaba, lo busco en la otra habitación y descubrió que había salido. Cerca de la puerta había dos tarros, uno con agua y el otro, con comida "Tal vez supuso que volvería a ser un Kitsune en la mañana" pensó. Tenía hambre y sabía que no podía salir, corría riesgos si los hacía en su forma actual, podrían reconocerlo, no se arriesgaría, antes no lo hizo, menos lo haría ahora. Su olfato capto un aroma particular, proveniente de la puerta, no le importo que le hayan encontrado y que sea una carnada para atraparlo.

Corrió hasta la puerta, sintiendo más fuerte el aroma, pero desesperado apenas vio quien estaba enfrente y terminaron por estrellarse. Ese delicioso e inconfundible aroma, estaba por todo su cuerpo, le había bañado completamente, por un momento llegaría a lamer los restos que estaban en sus brazos y parte de las piernas, pero no era un Neko para darse ese tipo de baño. No tardo en sentir las quemaduras, que le hicieron pegar un grito y reaccionar, para reconocer a quien estaba enfrente.

—Teme…

—Te has echado tu desayuno encima, Dobe. —dijo molesto Sasuke, pero se arrepintió.

—Gomen, demo… Mi olfato es parte de mi trasformación y pude sentir el aroma del Ramen desde lejos. —sacudió sus cabellos, mientras sonreía y pasaba por al lado.

—Olvide que no es un niño…—pensó Sasuke— ¿Cómo debería tratarlo…?—se preguntó, Naruto le miraba desde lejos, temiendo que no fuera el teme. — ¡Debo ir a comprarlos nuevamente, espera aquí!

— ¿Sasuke?—tomo su temperatura— ¿Tienes fiebre? No, no. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¿Y Konohamaru…?

—Salió, pero te hice una pregunta ¡Responde!—el moreno se revisó y no, definitivamente no tenía temperatura, y se lo hizo saber a Naruto, quien seguía mirándolo con extrañes.

Rato después Sasuke se fue y volvió nuevamente esta vez se cercioro de que Naruto no se embistiera contra él, teniendo éxito. Tres potes de Ramen instantáneo compro, para el Blondo, él y Konohamaru, que una vez dentro de la habitación sintió el aroma de la comida, sentándose a desayunar con ellos.—Creí que no era sano desayunar Ramen, el mismo me lo repitió incasables veces.—pensó, observando atentamente, como el moreno comía su Ramen.—¡Sasuke!

—Si…

— ¡Dime que te sucede! ¡¿Por qué te comportas asi?! ¡Tú definitivamente no eres asi, como eres!

—Naruto… Yo, no puedo engañarte más, decidí hacer un cambio de vida y aquí esta. Solamente es eso.

—Kono…

—Los dejare solos, tengo algunas asuntos pendientes—Konohamaru salió y se despidió de ambos—¡Mattane…!

Cerró la puerta, y se puso contra la misma, miro a Sasuke, quien le devolvió la mirada. Avanzo hasta el, intimidándolo, hasta que termino por caer sobre el futon que estaba sin doblar, todo desordenado en la habitación. Por un lado ya había acumulado cinco potes de Ramen, Sasuke no pudo distraerse más con aquello y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Naruto nuevamente le estaba besando, como diez años atrás ¿Cometería el mismo error? O se dejaría llevar, por los sentimientos que creía haber descubierto tarde.

—N-Naru…—apenas uno de sus colmillos rozaron sus labios y los abrió, dándole pase libre a Naruto, quien intensificaba el beso, sujetándose al mismo tiempo de él. Cerró sus ojos, viendo el sonrojo el menor y fue invitado a nadar en un mar de sensaciones. Rodeo su cuerpo mitad Kitsune y cambio posiciones, dejándolo abajo y esta vez, el aumento la pasión de ese beso. —L-Lo siento… Naruto… De verdad lo siento… Fue mi culpa, yo debería haberte acompañado esa noche, como siempre y…—sus labios fueron prisioneros de Naruto, que quería más de ese beso, siempre quiso más y en ese momento, no le importaba llegar al final… ¿Podría?

* * *

**_¿Podrían, podrían? Pues hasta el próximo capitulo O-O espero no tardar mucho esta vez._**

**_Mata Ne_**

**_LeyiUzumaki_**

**_12/06/14_**

_**Próximo Capitulo 6:** Encuentro._


End file.
